


Drunk and In Love

by melanoradrood



Series: In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [4]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Simon and Daphne are drunk, and they are very much in love.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: In All My Wildest Dreams ( I Never Could Have Imagined You ) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Drunk and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Two Part Prompt:  
> Situation : Both and Drunk and Happy  
> Sentence : "I just wanted to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that."

Daphne was standing beside the fireplace, giggling as she drank from another of his father’s bottles of aged whiskey. The man had had quite an extensive collection, and rather than keeping it, Simon had had the brilliant idea to give all of the bottles away as gifts… except, there were far too many bottles. From there, Simon had considered simply pouring them all out, except there was enough to fill a lake at this point. And then, Simon had had the brilliant idea to start tasting them, which had been absurd, because he had not wanted to actually enjoy anything from his father, and then, he had found cruel delight in the thought of just wasting his father’s favorite collection by getting wasted with his wife.

Which is what he was doing now, watching as his wife danced around naked before the fire. The liquor she was drinking now had spilled onto her chest, down her body, and dripping onto the floor. She looked pleased with herself for whatever joke it was she had told him this time, and while Simon had not heard her, he smiled all the same. Simply seeing her happy, relaxed, not upset that she had once again had her monthly courses the previous week… 

A child would come with time, but in this moment, he was enjoying having a late night with her, no obligation between them save to spend time with one another.

“Come here, come here,” he demanded, sitting up on the leather chair in his father’s office, and he groaned, feeling his own body sticking to it, sweaty from the fireplace. He was also nude, having not bothered to dress after fucking his wife on his father’s favorite rug before the father, and on his father’s desk. “Come, Daphne-”

She was giggling again, twirling, and he pushed himself to stand, going to her and reaching out. She came to him immediately, wrapping herself up in his arms, sloshing the bottle as she did so.

“What is it?” she asked, her face bright red from the alcohol and exertion, and he looked down at her, soaking in her warmth and beauty. 

“You are perfection,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips.

She kissed him back, far harder than he had intended, and then she had pulled away, twirling before him as she poured the bottle onto the rug, the very one that was stained with their combined juices.

“And I… Simon, I-”

She hiccuped, and then tossed the bottle into the fireplace, and he tried to not wince at the noise, because then she was stumbling back to him, her eyes starting to close, slowly. Ah yes, a sure sign that his wife was now quite drunk, and ready for bed. 

“What is it, my love?” he asked against her forehead, feeling her body go limp in his arms. He scooped her up without thought, and looked about the room for something to toss over her, so he might carry her up to their bed. His long robe from earlier was nearby, and he reached for it, trying to not jostle her too much.

“I just… I…” She yawned, and then giggled once more, the sweetest noise he could have ever imagined on the planet coming from her lips. “I just wanted to let you know…”

She seemed to fall asleep on his shoulder as he finally got her covered, and he forgot his own nudity. The servants knew enough at this point that the Duke and Duchess were often fucking in every room on every surface. They would run into no one on their walk. The covering over her was simply for her own modesty.

He had nearly reached their room when she seemed to wake again, her eyes going wide as she looked up at him.

“Simon, I must tell you-”

“Hush, my love,” he murmured, settling her onto the bed. “You are drunk, and exhausted. We can discuss whatever it is in the morning.”

She let out a huge yawn, and he went to douse all of the candles in the room. As the room grew darker, he expected his wife to be well and truly asleep, when he heard her again, her voice.

“I just wanted to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that.”

He turned around where he stood to see her eyes closed, mouth slack. He smiled at that, looking at her, and returned to their bed, drawing up the covers over her.

“And I, you,” he said softly into the darkness, drawing her body close to his as he joined her in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up creating a series from all of these ficlets. Please be aware that they are NOT a continuous thing, HOWEVER, they kind of also could all be from the same universe? I guess? Idk.
> 
> you know where to find me at this point. I'll be posting more today, later today, idk anymore.


End file.
